What Would You Do If I Ran With Scissors
by Roxius
Summary: A short piece, where Anju presents Erena with a series of questions and Erena responds with a series of answers. Anju X Erena, A-Rise yuri.


It was the end of the day, after school, and the pair were sitting in one of the many local cafes. Erena watched silently as Anju ordered herself yet another slice of vanilla marble cake with chocolate cream cheese frosting.

"You're going to have ANOTHER slice?" Erena asked incredulously.

"What? Why not? We're on break from idol work now that the winter Love Live has ended. It's only one more slice." Anju replied, waving off any and all concerns her girlfriend might have expressed over it.

"You're sure being nonchalant." Erena grinned through the heated waft rising up from her tea cup. "But if you keep eating cake and sweets like this too often, Anju, you might end up getting fat."

"Ah, you're right, and then I wouldn't be able to be an idol. Nobody likes fat idols." Anju shook her head.

Erena nodded. "There's probably a niche market for them, but it wouldn't be the same."

"Oh my, if I got fat...what would you do, Erena?" Anju inquired.

The purple-haired third-year stared back at her girlfriend for a moment. "Me? What would I do? Why would I do anything?"

"What would you do if I became fat?"

Erena nodded.

"You're already a little plump in the face, so having more cushion around your middle wouldn't do any harm. I'd like it as long as it was you...and I could pinch it all the while." Erena flashed a cheeky smirk.

"Ah! E-Erena, please, don't mention THAT in public...!" Anju gasped. She clasped her dainty fingers around her cherubic cheeks and blushed a brilliant shade of red. Erena was definitely enjoying this little sight, so she couldn't help but push the teasing further, to see what would happen. Anju groaned into her palms.

"You're usually more composed than this, Anju. Are you really that embarrassed about your pudgy cheeks? I'm sure all of your fans have long since discovered them already, just like I have."

"Ugh...Erena..."

"So now you know. You can eat as much cake as you want, I won't care! I'm only worried about it for your sake because I wouldn't want you to lose out the fun of being an idol!"

"Hmm, okay," Anju glanced away for a moment, thinking, and she started to get an idea. Erena had been so quick with her reply, claiming she wouldn't leave Anju even if she became overweight. That got the A-Rise member to consider more scenarios that would likely cause tension in most couples.

She asked, "What if I went blind?"

"Blind?"

"Yes, what if I lost the ability to see your wonderful green eyes anymore? Then you'd have to take care of me and help me get around all the time."

"Do you know what kind of horrid person I'd have to be to dump you because you were no longer able to see? You'd be the one truly suffering because of your loss of sight, not a bystander like myself, regardless of our relationship."

"Hmm...what if I decided I wanted to give up being an idol and move out to the countryside?"

"I'd go along with you. Just tell me where and I'll buy us tickets."

"What if I lost all of the money we'd been saving for a big, expensive date?"

"We'd just sit around at your house and watch funny movies all night."

"What if I crashed your bike?"

"I'd get a new one."

"What if I started running around with scissors?"

"I'd catch you if you tripped and grab the scissors right out of your hand."

"What if I ate the very last of your favorite snacks without asking?"

"I'd just buy more for myself anywhere."

"What if I was the reason we lost the Love Live?"

"We're a team effort, so one person's failure would mean we're all responsible for failure, and you know neither Tsubasa nor I would hold it against you."

"What if I kissed another girl?"

"I'd take her kiss away with my own. I'd kiss over and over again until you couldn't remember that girl's name or even her face anymore."

Anju frowned. She had gotten so caught up with their back and forth, she found herself indescribably determined to conjure up a question that would throw Erena off her game and make her admit she couldn't easily forgive her, for once. Anju didn't particularly know why she had to have that happen. Personally, she'd much rather have a perfect Erena like this than an Erena that she knew might hate her if she did something wrong, but still...she was a determined girl.

"What would you do if I started to hate you?"

Erena took another sip from her tea and ate a cookie off of the diminishing platter in between them.

"I'd do whatever it took, no matter how far I'd have to go, to convince you to love me again. I wouldn't give up."

Anju's heart skipped a beat. "Oh, Erena...!"

Tsubasa finally found the time to slam her tea cup down onto the table.

"I'm really quite tired of you two flirting so much whenever we go out to eat after school!" she complained.

Though she wouldn't admit it, she was mostly stuck in a grumpy mood because Honoka had told her that they couldn't hang out this weekend. That was a typical problem that came with dating someone from another school. Still, she never did like being dragged along on their dates, like some kind of third wheel. Tsubasa sighed. Like usual with these events too, she went ignored.

The other two idols continued to stare lovingly into each other's eyes until Anju's new slice of cake finally arrived.


End file.
